blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
The End of Time: Part One (TV story)
The End of Time: Part One 'is the 2009 Christmas Special of ''Doctor Who. It was written by Russell T. Davies, directed by Euros Lyn and featured David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor, John Simm as the Master and Bernard Cribbins as Wilfred Mott. Overview To be added Synopsis Forewarned and with a sense of foreboding, the Doctor races to return to Earth fearing that the Master will somehow return. His fears come to pass when the Master's minions find a way to reconstitute him. Re-united with Wilfred Mott, The Doctor desperately tries to locate the Master only to find that he is being held by Joshua and Abigail Naismith who are using alien technology to create a new future for Earth. Little does he realise the greater danger that awaits them all. Plot The episode opens with a monologue from a mysterious narrator talking about the final days of planet Earth. As the camera zooms in on the planet, it flies down on London town, where everybody has been having bad dreams that they can't remember, all except one man - Wilfred Mott. He suddenly has a flash of a face in his mind. He wanders into a church and looks up at a stained-glass mural depicting a blue box when a woman appears behind him and tells him the legend of the image. She then suggests that he may be coming back and Wilf agrees hopefully, only to turn and see that she's vanished. He then suffers more images of the laughing man in his mind. The TARDIS lands on the Ood Sphere where the Doctor is met by Ood Sigma who tells him that the crisis facing them did not invoke delay. He takes him to the Elder of the Ood who places the image of the face into his mind - the face of the Master. The Doctor insists that the Master is dead, showing the Ood the events that lead up to it but they, in turn, show him what he failed to notice when he burned his body, a part of him survived and was recovered by a woman from the flames. The Ood's eyes suddenly go red and tell them that they've been able to see into the future because time is in jeopardy, heralding the Master's return as only part of a greater threat that will cause 'the end of time itself'. The Doctor races from the cave and back to the TARDIS, working furiously at the controls as, on Earth, a small group of the Master's follows collect his former wife, Lucy Saxon, from prison where she had been placed for killing him. Using a DNA signature of the Master's taken from her lips, the followers throw it in their 'potion of life' and the Master begins resurrecting, drawing the life energies of his followers in the process. To stop him from fully returning, Lucy takes a counteraction to the potion and thrusts it into the vortex the Master is manifesting in, causing it to explode and destroy the entire prison. The Doctor lands a few days later and finds the building demolished. Elsewhere, millionaire Joshua Naismith observes the footage of it's destruction where he shows his daughter Abigail that somebody escape from the fire, presumably the Master. Preparing for his arrival, Naismith orders his technicians to prepare the Immortality Gate, a large alien device that he wants the Master for. Elsewhere, Wilf leaves home and is picked up by a bus of pensioners comprising a network that he sets about looking for the Doctor and the TARDIS to help discover the cause of the dreams. Meanwhile, the Master, only half-resurrected meets two homeless men in a landfill site and devours them, displaying advances agility and a skeletal half-form. The Doctor arrives at the site shortly after him; the Master coaxes him into a chase wherein he offers to help him but the Master escapes when he is interrupted and distracted by the arrival of Wilf and his network. Taking a bus back to a cafe in the city, the Doctor tells Wilf that he is supposed to die soon and that he was told a prophecy about someone knocking four times that serves as an omen for his death. Wilf is suddenly distracted by Donna pulling up outside and meeting her fiancé Shaun Temple. Solemn about what has happened to him in all his time travelling alone and the fact that he simply cannot bring Donna's memory back, the Doctor leaves. That night, as the Naismith's marvel at their technicians work on the Immortality Gate, the Doctor finds the Master in the wasteland where he downs him with streams of electricity generated and fired from his hands. The Master, now proving more mad than before, presses his forehead to the Doctor's to make him hear the drumming. He recoils upon hearing it, realising that it isn't a symptom of his madness; the Master doesn't listen and propels himself into the sky with a hysterical scream and the Doctor chases him. The Master demands to be told what the drumming really is when Naismith's men fly in and capture him; the Doctor tries to stop them but they knock him out and depart with the unconscious Master. The following morning, while Donna, Sylvia and Shaun celebrate Christmas, the Doctor goes to to the house and asks Wilf if he'd seen anything strange that might lead him to the Master. He doesn't tell him about the woman he'd been seeing on her instruction to try and avert his death but gives him Naismith's book as an indicator. Remembering Naismith as the man from one of the Ood's visions, the Doctor takes it as a lead. Suddenly Sylvia comes out and orders the Doctor to leave in case Donna remembers him and Wilf, to Sylvia's anger goes with him. Donna comes out to find her shouting and passes it off as a moment of madness. The Doctor lands the TARDIS in Naismith's cellar and he and Wilf go looking for the Master. Meanwhile, Naismith and Abigail bring the Master to the Immortality Gate and demonstrate it's body-mending properties to him. They set the Master to work on repairing it while two of Naismith's technicians, Addams and Rossiter, both in reality a pair of cacti-like aliens that are hijacking the project, decide that they may be able to turn the Master's genius to their advantage. While the Master continues working upstairs, the Doctor and Wilf get inside through the cellar and look at the machine, dropping Rossiter and Addams' disguises. The Master finishes repairing the machine and Naismith has him restrained as he doesn't want him anywhere near it. Addams tells the Doctor what the machine is and how it works, explaining that they're a salvage team sent to collect the Gate once it's fully operational. Believing the Master has more than repairing damage to the body in mind, the Doctor is horrified when Addams tells him that the machine doesn't mend one person at a time but can fix an entire planet, transmitting the medical template across the entire population. Without a second thought, he races up to the Gate room where Naismith's men hold him at gunpoint. He warns them not to let the Master near the machine but he breaks out of his straightjacket and propels himself inside the gate. None of the technicians are able to shut the machine off as the Master's face is broadcast into their minds; he tries to shut it down himself but the Master had deadlocked it. Wilf comes in seeing the Master's face and the Doctor places him inside the gate's power supply, the nuclear bolt to clear his thoughts. Looking at the TV, the Doctor sees that the Master's influence is affecting everybody on the planet. Wilf gets a call from Donna, whose part-Time Lord biology kept her safe from the effect, saying that both Shaun and Sylvia have stopped dead in their tracks, seeing the Master in their heads. Below, Addams and Rossiter watch as the gate's medical template is replicated a thousand times over while being set for human. When the gate is ready, the Master releases a wave of energy that transverses the planet and everybody head's start to shake back and forth rapidly, stopping to reveal that they've become a perfect replica of the Master. The sight of this causes Donna to start remembering the Doctor and burning out her mind. As the Doctor stares in disbelief, the Master gloats over his victory, proclaiming that the human race is no more and has now been replaced by the 'Master Race'. The narrator speaks again, claiming that humanity came to an end on Christmas Day, but the Master knew nothing of his great part in the coming events. The narrator is revealed to be none other than the President of the Time Lords, who are preparing to return to the universe; "For Gallifrey! For Victory! For the end of time itself!" Cast * The Doctor - David Tennant * The Master - John Simm * Wilfred Mott - Bernard Cribbins * The Narrator - Timothy Dalton * Donna Noble - Catherine Tate * Sylvia Noble - Jacqueline King * The Woman - Claire Bloom * Minnie Hooper - June Whitfield * Joshua Naismith - David Harewood * Abigail Naismith - Tracy Ifeachor * Addams - Sinêad Keenan * Rossiter - Lawry Lewin * Lucy Saxon - Alexandra Moen * Shaun Temple - Karl Collins * Governor - Teresa Banham * Oliver Barnes - Barry Howard * Winston Katusi - Allister Bain * Mr Danes - Simon Thomas * Miss Trefusis - Sylvia Seymour * Tommo - Pete Lee-Wilson * Ginger - Dwayne Scantlebury * Serving Woman - Lacey Bond * Trinity Wells - Lachele Carl * Ood Sigma - Paul Kasey * Elder Ood - Ruari Mears * Teenager - Max Benjamin * Voice of Ood Sigma - Silas Carson * Voice of Elder Ood - Brian Cox Crew To be added References To be added Story Notes To be added Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''The End of Time: Part One'' page on '''Doctor Who Website